Wall speaker systems have been used in various installation assemblies in order to discreetly produce music. Many systems are adapted to take advantage of the column of air between the studs and the commonly used dry wall layers. In modern day housing where living space is confined, there is a tremendous benefit with the inherent space saving aspects of in-wall speakers. Speakers themselves generally provide varying degrees of aesthetic value. Generally because the focus of speakers is to produce high quality sound, the speaker casing design effort is directed towards the acoustic properties of speaker assemblies and not the aesthetic aspects. Therefore, aesthetics and removal from view is a further demand for in-wall speakers. The in-wall speakers must still accomplish their utilitarian function of producing quality sound when they are not readily visible. By removing the speaker assemblies from immediate view, the listener can direct their vision toward objects that are designed for aesthetic appeal and still enjoy music or other sounds produced by the speaker assembly.